


You're Going to be Okay

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Reid had been hurt in 'Derailed' and how would Gideon have reacted? Father/son relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Going to be Okay

Gideon stood in the makeshift command centre with Hotch, Morgan, and JJ as they watched the computer screen.

“Come on, get out of there,” he said quietly. “Get off the train Reid.” He watched Reid talking, trying to get the unsub to drop the gun and let them all go.

“That’s it, I’m going in,” Gideon said, starting to walk towards the train. He was halfway there when he heard two shots ring out.

_'Reid,'_ he immediately thought, panic building in him. He started running towards the train as fast as he could. He could hear the others running behind him and jumped onto the train. Gideon could see the unsub lying across the train seats with his eyes closed. Reid was standing with his back to him, holding onto the seat next to him.

“Reid?” he said quietly. Reid turned slowly and Gideon saw the growing red stain on his shirt. Reid’s legs gave out and as he started to fall forward Gideon rushed over and lowered the younger man to the ground.

“Reid? Look at me, can you hear me?’ Gideon asked quietly. He heard Morgan shouting for EMTs, but he didn’t take his eyes off his protégée.

“Gideon,” Reid said quietly, “Hurts.” Reid closed his eyes for a moment, biting back a cry of pain as Gideon put pressure on the wound.

“Shhh, I know,” Gideon said, “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to keep pressure on it. Come on Reid, open your eyes for me.” Reid opened them slowly and looked at the man he saw as a father.

“Gideon, paramedics are here,” Morgan said and the older man backed away from his protégée reluctantly. He watched as they lifted Reid onto a stretcher and then followed them out of the train.

“I’m going with him,” he said and the paramedics knew not to argue. He sat on the seat in the ambulance as they drove away, watching as the EMTs working on the young agent.

“Reid, look at me,” Gideon said and the young man turned his head slightly, “That’s it, focus on me and ignore what they’re doing.” Reid glanced down and Gideon followed the motion, noticing that Reid was hesitantly reaching his hand out. Gideon gripped it tightly in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s okay Spencer; you’re going to be okay.”


	2. Family

Gideon sat in the waiting room, his leg jittering up and down. He was waiting on news of his young protégée and was starting to get anxious.

“Jason!” he heard someone call. Gideon looked up and saw Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Elle, and even Garcia hurrying towards him.

“How is he?” JJ asked worriedly.

“They haven’t told me anything yet,” Gideon replied.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Hotch said, trying to remain calm and confident. The others didn’t say anything. They wanted to believe Hotch, but they could see Gideon was silently freaking out and that only made them worry more.

The team walked over and sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs and prepared to wait. A couple hours later, a doctor walked out and called for Reid’s family.

“You’re his family?” the doctor questioned as they all stood up.

“Yeah, we are,” Morgan replied, not leaving room for debate, “Now tell us, how is he?”

“Well,” the doctor said, still looking unsure, “He’s stable, the bullet pierced his spleen and caused massive internal bleeding, but we managed to repair the damage. They were just moving him to a room in the ICU. If you follow me I can take you to him.”

“Thank you” Hotch said and they followed him down the hall, Gideon in the lead. When they reached Reid’s room, Gideon paused and took a deep breath before he opened the door.


	3. I'll be Here

Gideon and the team walked slowly into the hospital room where their youngest member lay. Gideon heard JJ gasp, but his focus was solely on Reid.

“We’ll give you a minute Jason,” Hotch said and he and the rest of the team backed out of the room. Gideon walked over to the bed and collapsed in the chair next to it.

“Oh Spencer, I’m so sorry,” Gideon whispered. “I never should have allowed you to get on that train.” He stared at the unresponsive young man for a moment before taking Reid’s hand in his own. Gideon wasn’t sure how long they sat like that. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. Eventually, Gideon heard a moan and looked up. Reid was twisting slightly, his eyes clenched shut.

“Spender?” he whispered and Reid slowly opened his eyes, turning to face him.

“Gideon?” he rasped, “What happened?”

“Hey Reid,” Gideon smiled, trying to reassure the younger man that everything was fine, “You were shot, remember? But you’re going to be just fine.” Reid looked confused, clearly trying to decide if he waned to talk more or if he wanted to sleep.

“Go to sleep Spender, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Reid nodded and leaned into the touch of Gideon’s hand on his shoulder, finding comfort in the older man as he drifted off.

“I’ll be here.”


End file.
